Dream Sequence
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: The Bladers have to dream right? Ever wonder what they dream about? Please R
1. Cotton Candy Clouds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

This has been one long week! The idea for this fic just popped up when I was in Math's class. It's sort of a sequel of 'Do you Dare?' but not really.

**Cotton Candy Clouds**

A breeze blew through the treetops and the night was dark and stormy, not that Tyson knew that. He was in dreamland, so deep in that he didn't even notice the thunder sounding outside.

In his dream, Tyson looked around the landscape of wafers and saw the lollypop trees around him. The chocolate birds chirped and a soda stream flowed by in front of him. He ran to where he smelled pancakes and his mouth fell in shock of what was before him.

There was Dragoon, a pancake Dragoon, positively dripping syrup and feeding on one of the clouds made of cotton candy. Dragoon then looked down at him and Tyson caught a whiff of the chocolate sauce on its head and began to drool. Dragoon made a gesture with his tale and then said:

"You know you want to."

And oh how Tyson wanted to! He'd been on the diet Bryan forced on him for two days and his stomach sang in a constant growling chorus. He walked slowly to Dragoon and hesitantly took hold of his tail and then looked at Dragoon with an almost guilty look, note the almost, and then took a massive bite, and it tasted...

...like cloth.

Tyson spat out the piece he had bitten off and then let go of Dragoon, which prompted the creature to escape.

"Aw man!" Tyson told himself disappointedly.

He then walked over to a milkshake fountain, but each time he wanted to take a gulp the fountain spewed the other way, giving up he decided to find something more appetizing. He didn't have to wait long before he spotted a lake of ramen. He walked closer and he didn't seem to be getting closer, the lake bended out of his way constantly.

His shoulders sagged and he realized not just did his shoulders sag, he was sagging too. He looked down and sure enough, he was in quick-fondue. He struggled but the more he did the faster he sunk, he lashed out and grabbed the thing nearest him and pulled, only to be awarded a handful of licorice grass which he stuffed in his mouth.

He dug his hand into the wafers and pulled. Moments later he laid panting on the ground next the fondue and glaring at it. He decided it was time to reward himself for all his hard work. He stood up and brushed himself off as much as possible, but that was a bit difficult since there were bits of wafer sticking to the fondue that covered his lower half.

He walked over to one of the sapling lollypop trees and pulled it out before taking a big lick.

Meanwhile, back in the word of the living, Kai stood looking at Tyson with a bit more emotion on his face than usual. The reason for this once in a life time occurrence was Tyson, who was lying on the ground, covered in drool next to a piece of chewed up bedspread and licking Kai's shoe.

* * *

How was it? I hope it's as good as the 'Do you Dare?' fics.

Please review - _LOATIA_


	2. Clown Cars

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

Sorry it took so long for me to put this up but I don't have much time lately because it's almost the end of the year exams.

**Clown Cars**

It was early afternoon and Max was taking a nap on the couch, the remote clutched tightly to his chest and his eyes moved behind closed lids.

Unlike the normal multicolored paradise he usually found himself in, he was in school. His math book was open before him and everyone was doing their work accept him. He almost jumped when the headmaster's voice sounded through the intercom.

"The school will now be split into Red and Black teams, you will be taken to your respective bases in a moment."

The next few minutes were a blur and the next thing Max knew he was standing in a huge, dark castle on the soccer field with several teachers walking around in army uniforms shouting at the students to make swords and shields.

He passed forges and found a large staircase leading down to what he assumed was the basement. He walked down slowly, afraid of what he might find. He stood on the dark, stone floor and looked in surprise at the two crocodiles lying next to each other.

He opened his mouth to scream, but before he could the crocodiles stood on their hind legs and pulled a zipper on their stomachs. The crocodile suits disappeared revealing two men in pirate costumes.

A moment later an explosion rocked the castle and Max rushed up the stairs to where the teachers were shouting at everyone to ready for battle. He ran outside to see what was happening and saw the rest of the students riding in clown cars and attacking the base with fireworks.

A sword and shield were thrust in his hands and then he was pushed into the fray. The next few minutes were a mix of swords clashing, tomato sauce and surprisingly, a thunder storm.

The whole team rushed at the school after the battle and the shields turned into torches. They screamed and entered the school attacking guards. Max ran to the math room and heard the headmasters voice coming from inside.

Seconds later a torch was thrown out at him and the school was bathed in a bright red light with men in armored suits coming from everywhere. Max ran through the blockade and met up with everyone outside.

The whole group jumped into a car that seemed to be invisible. And then he heard someone shout something which sounded like: "To the cave-mobile."

In the world of the awake, Rei passed by and looked at the twitching Max on the couch. He shook his as he left the room.

Batman was fighting the Joker on TV.

* * *

Finished! That was based on two dreams I had.

Please Review! - _LOATIA_


	3. Matrix or mutt?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or Matrix.

I don't want to study! I wrote this to get my mind off the heat.

**Matrix or...mutt?**

The white hall stretched before him, lined with black doors on either side. He looked at them weirdly and began to traverse the narrow hallway. Three steps later he stopped and stared at the sliver of blue light coming from under the door. He crouched down and inspected it before deeming it safe to open the door.

He took the silver doorknob and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled it with all his might eventually falling on the floor in exhaustion. He took a few deep breaths before standing up again. He took the knob in his hand and fell against the door in hopelessness. The door swung open _to the inside._

Rei sweat dropped and took a cautious step inside and his eyes widened at what he saw. The blue sky was the most beautiful he had ever seen and he was standing in a large field with Mariah at his side. She smiled the most dazzling smile and revealed her sharp canines.

He was suddenly pulled backwards and the door slammed shut with a clicking noise following it. He stared at the door with his shoulder sagging before he got up and shrugged. It was only the first door; the rest should be better, right?

He took another few steps and decided that he would take the door immediately to his left. He gently opened the door and found the sky blocked by skyscrapers. He was standing in front of the BBA building with his teammates.

Max and Tyson were acting like children, Kenny was typing something on Dizzy and Kai was leaning on the wall next to the entrance of the building, glaring at anyone that passed him. Rei smiled and called to the team to go in.

As soon as he entered the building he found himself in the white hallway again. He looked around him and decided to open the second door on the right. He pushed it open and found himself on a virtual battleground.

Johnny and Kai were glaring at each other in one side of the room, while Oliver, Enrique and were laughing themselves sick at a joke Max was telling. Robert and Spencer were having a conversation about how 'uncouth' Tyson's eating habits were. Tala were sitting on a large couch drinking punch, Bryan and Ian were chasing each other around, Bryan was brandishing a toilet plunger and cursing in Russian and Tyson was, of course, stuffing his face.

Rei smiled and shook his head, until he felt a warm, wet sensation on his cheek. He turned and found Hilary licking his face. She stopped and panted, tongue lolling out of her mouth. He turned back and found everyone had turned into mutts.

He screamed and ran out if the dojo, only to find himself in the hallway again. He pushed open the door opposite, eager to get the last room's contents out of his head. The next room held no comfort at all. It was a beystadium filled to the brim with dogs. He turned around, only to find the door gone and all the exits were blocked.

Back in the land of the living, a small puppy was standing on Rei's chest and licking his face, every now and again making a soft growling noise.

"Do you think Rei will like him?" Max asked Kai who was leaning against the wall.

"I think he'll _love _him." Kai replied with a sadistic smirk.

* * *

How was that? The last few days I've been playing a lot of World of Warcraft (which I don't own) but I'll try to update more often.

-_LOATIA_


	4. Permanent Pansies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade

YAY! The exams are over and I have a nice long vacation. Can't wait for Christmas (I hope Father Christmas brings me something nice).

**Permanent Pansies**

The full moon was hanging in the sky, _literally _suspended by several thick chains. Kai stared at it strangely before shrugging; he'd seen worse things in his life after all. Kai looked around at the building he was standing in front of. If buildings were humans, it would have been described as a hobo great grandfather.

Deciding against finding out what was constantly moving in the shadows, he took a step inside the door less building. He stared shocked at the sight before him and forcefully shut his eyes. Boris was holding a tea party with several guards; Kai had spent years trying to get that image out of his head after he had walked in on the scene when he was seven.

He walked blindly in the direction of what he thought was the exit and opened his eyes when he felt someone poking him. He stared at Tala and grinned recognizing the look in his friend's eyes. He and Tala inched along the uneven wall and entered Bryan's room, where the lilac haired teen slept.

Tala held up a hot pink permanent marker and smirked. Several moments later a scream was heard and Russian expletives were shouted while a _laughing_ Kai and Tala ran for their lives. Kai burst into a large room and found Bryan gone and replaced with a raging Hiro who was on the verge of killing Tyson who had several large pieces of gum in his hair.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at Tala who was sitting in a chair next to the couch he was napping on a moment ago. He smirked at Tala and held up a hot pink permanent marker and gestured to Bryan's room.

* * *

Another on done! Hope you enjoy thins one and that it wasn't too much like the last one.

**Next up the Demolition Boys!!!**

-_LOATIA_


	5. Happy Hair

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade (or Richard Simmons)

Since some people think that Kai's dream was too short, I'm thinking of adding another one, but only after finishing everyone's dreams.

**Happy Hair**

This was beyond strange.

Tala was standing in a large cage of midnight blue tubes that also covered the floor. In front of the redhead stood Johnny of the Majestics in what could only be described as the most abominable swimsuit from the early 1900's. It was baby blue and it _so_ didn't match Johnny's hair.

"Come _on_! One, two, one, two...YOU CAN DO IT!!!" Johnny called in an extremely annoying voice while doing jumping jacks. Then he began walking sideways in a way that would have made a crab proud, all the while clapping his hands to nonexistent music.

Tala looked around him for an exit and was beyond relieved when he saw Bryan wielding a chainsaw and cutting away several of the blue tubes imprisoning him. He was slightly unnerved by the hockey mask that covered Bryans face and the more-sadistic-then-usual laugh emitting from his teammate.

Ignoring Bryan Tala made a mad dash for freedom only to find himself in a jungle of midnight blue. After several minutes Tala entered a clearing and saw a sugar high Max and a crazy Ian jumping on a trampoline that was made out of marshmallows. The two only pause occasionally to take a large bite out of the sugary, white substance before continuing with their crazed jumping.

Tala took in who occupied the whole clearing. Hilary was nagging (as usual), Kenny was climbing up one of the tubes, trying - and failing - to ignore Hilary. Steve and Eddy were having an argument over which of their sports were better. Michael and Lee were holding an arm wrestling contest and Rei was being chased by a puppy.

Tala frowned as a large figure blotted out the sun. Everyone stared at it and ran into the forest...except Tala.

Two large fingers came down on the clearing and scratched it. Tala grabbed one of them and clung on as the fingers withdrew and a few seconds later Tala had a clear view of whose fingers it was.

_A GIANT TYSON!!_

Tala couldn't believe his eyes, but since they had never betrayed him before he had no other choice. The hand went down to a small cookie and Tyson brought it to his mouth. The last thing Tala was aware of was the large gaping maw coming to greet him.

He sat up in his bed, head spinning. A few moments later he left the room and found Spencer baking Christmas cookies.

He almost ran for the front door.

* * *

First in the Demo Boys arc!! I hope I did ol' RS some justice since we don't get him here. Anyway any suggestions for who next, I'm thinking Bryan and a Christmas Carol.

~ _LOATIA_


	6. Ring Ring!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

At last a new chapter and on the brink of 2008 too. Christmas was _so _much fun and at least we didn't fry from the heat. I've been pigging out since then (on my chocolates (and my mom's)) so I better stop before I begin looking like Tyson.

**Ring Ring!**

Bryan was floating in the air. Literally floating and not the floating the meant happy. Bryan was almost never happy...keyword never. As he was floating (and occasionally dodging lamp posts) he noticed a large nose and a head of bright purple hair that immediately made him reach into the torture chamber that he called a brain, to find the most evil prank he could pull on the annoying midget.

"I have come to...umm...what was that again?" Ian asked the figure of Boris beside him.

"Warn him about Christmas and his mood about it." answered Boris, who was strangely wearing a pink tutu and was chained to Ian.

"What he said." Ian said turning back to Bryan, then he continued in a 'spooky' voice, "If you do not change your ways, you will endure a fate worse than death. Your gonna spend an eternity locked in a room with _me_!"

Bryan's eyes widened and he stared at Ian in shock.

"I give up! I'll change my ways!" he exclaimed.

"That's not fair! I'm supposed to give the others a chance too." Ian complained and disappeared.

Several seconds later Tala appeared wearing a toga and drinking a wineglass of soda. He was lying on a couch with a remote in his hands.

"Let's get this over with." Tala sighed and both he and Bryan disappeared in a bright white light. When Bryan could see again he saw himself sleeping on his bed in the Abby. A few minutes later Tala said: "Well, this is boring, see ya later." and then he left Bryan there.

Bryan glared at the wall and crossed his legs, only to be thrown off balance moments later by someone tapping his shoulder. Behind him stood Spencer wearing a white blanket like a poncho and a crown of paperclips.

Several seconds later they found themselves in the apartment were they lived. Spencer took a seat on the couch and Bryan took a look around at his teammates. Kai was sleeping with his head under a pillow, trying to drown out Tala's snoring and Ian was kicking anything that came near him.

With a flash he found himself in a destroyed Bey Stadium. In front of him stood Kai looking impatient and wearing a black cloak which made him look like a Jedi.

"May the force be with you." Bryan said with a smirk and Kai glared at him, "What are we doing here anyway, aren't you going to show me my grave?"

"Why would I show you your grave, your still alive, otherwise you wouldn't be standing right in front of me." Kai said with a scowl.

Bryan jolted awake and stared at the ceiling for a moment before shaking his head and muttering to himself:

"Those stupid ghosts can't even look at a calendar. It's New Years Eve tomorrow."

* * *

There, a bit late for Christmas, but the nonetheless. Hope you enjoyed.

_~LOATIA_


	7. Toilet Training

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

My spelling has been totally messed up the last few days, must be lack of school. The next chapter is Ian, and then after this Spencer is the only one left.

_Important!!!_If you don't understand the next chapter, sorry. Basically all the toilets are there, since my theory is that Ian spent the second and third seasons stuck a toilet because Bryan put him there.

**Toilet Training**

Ian found himself in a large stadium that differed completely from the ones he usually found himself in. The walls, the ceiling, the chairs, the _people _(who were all wearing identical grins) and the floor, was all lavender. It blended into one another and made the stadium seem like a featureless, _purple _wasteland.

Ian stepped onto the raised platform that the bey dish was on. He looked at his opponent and blinked.

Standing across from him, was a toilet plunger...a _violet_ toilet plunger. It had somehow managed to launch a Beyblade, since a lavender one was spinning in the dish. The toilet plunger made a squeaking sound and the bitbeast emerged in all its glory from the blade.

It was a large bottle of toilet cleaner and its color wasn't unlike that of Draciel. The bottle tipped and spilled its contents on the dish.

Suddenly the dish raised and turned into, what some collage students like to call, the porcelain god. It towered above Ian and slammed a hole into the roof of the stadium. It continued to grow until Ian was swallowed into the ground.

Ian found himself in a large meadow with purple grass stretching as far as the eye can see and probably continued farther than that. There was a large road there too, paved with large violet bricks and lined with lavender (the plant).

Ian took a look around him and saw a large sack of straw not too far ahead of him. When he reached it he found that it wasn't a bag of straw but a big, fat scarecrow, that somewhat resembled a certain World Champion.

Ian discovered that the Tycrow was hiding from Tala, because he had stolen Tala's hair gel and was afraid he might get killed by the redhead if he didn't return it, so he wanted to ask the Lavender Minister to return it on his behalf.

Next they found a very slow turtle trying to outrun a frozen statue and almost losing the race, the Maxurtle wanted to ask the minister for speed. So Ian agreed that he could come.

Seconds later they bumped into a large purple man that looked exactly like Bryan, right down to the devious smirk on his face.

Imagine how surprised Ian was when he found that Bryan was the Lavender Minister. He was so surprised that he made a run for it. Who do you think won?

Ian could feel the cold fingers wrap around his neck and squeeze when he sat up in bed. He looked around and made the decision that he would dye his hair green the next day and maybe Bryan's too.

Anything to never look at any variation of purple _ever _again.

* * *

There! Ian's down and only Spencer's left. If anyone has any ideas I'd be more than happy to hear it. (Hopefully this chapter didn't have too much toilet humor).

~_LOATIA_


	8. Valentines Virus

**Exclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

This is my contribution to Valentines Day, even though I think it's a stupid holiday made up by stores to make more money. Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been kinda busy with school and stuff.

**Valentines Virus**

It was _pink_!! The most despised color in male history. Who invented it anyway? It was ugly!! It was useless, nothing was pink naturally, not even Mariah's hair. Spencer knew she colored it; he caught her once in a drug store buying pink hair dye.

He was standing in a room covered from floor to ceiling in pink hearts and not only were they trying to latch on to him; they were trying to kiss him!!! Totally unacceptable.

The floor opened up and he fell into a blissfully dark hole. That was until he found himself standing on the stage in a large theater, with thousands of Max and Tyson clones occupying the crimson seats. What's worse was that the Tyson's were gradually eating all the Max's and they were nearing the stage.

Spencer turned around and plunged through the thick crimson curtain that hid the rest of the large stage from view. Behind it he found a surprising sight. There was Kai, the most unemotional beyblader in the history of unemotional beybladers, running around in a pink version of his clothes and his hair was bubblegum pink and Mariah's-fake-haircolor pink.

It was not a pretty sight.

In an effort to cover his eyes as fast as possible he spun around and fell forward, back through the curtain, only this time he wasn't in the theater, but in a small port-a-potty in the untraditional color of (should I say it) PINK!!

His eyes were burning from that hated color and he wanted to get out and never look at it again. Seriously, the next time Mariah came near him, he would forcefully dye her hair orange or maybe green...

He burst out of the pink monstrosity and stared at a sight that stared back. His most dreaded adversary let out a huge croak that made the earth rumble, it was almost as bad as Tyson's stomach growling when he saw an all you can eat buffet.

The large toad opened its giant mouth and a large pink sticky thing shot out and grabbed him and pulled him into the toad's cavernous stomach.

"Well this is a strange predicament." Spencer told himself while sitting in the things sickly green stomach, "But at least it isn't pink."

His eyes cracked open and he stared at the dark green ceiling that greeted him. He got dressed and headed outside.

Seeing the mail he decided it would've been better if he stayed in bed that day.

The whole pile consisted of pink and red love letters.

* * *

WHOOHOO!! The Demo Boys are done. Sorry if it's _way _late for Valentines Day. I'm thinking of doing the Majestics next, but if you have a better idea, I'm sure to listen.

~_LOATIA_


	9. Chess Chaos

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but at least I am updating.

**Chess Chaos**

Johnny wasn't a happy camper. In fact he was as far from happy as could be. He had not only lost to Robert in a chess match but also to Oliver. Oh, how he despised the game. The only reason he actually played it was because all the other nobles played it.

So imagine how ticked off he was when the moment he fell asleep he found himself on a chess board. And not just a normal one, it was _huge_! The one block alone was as big as Tyson's dojo and the chess pieces looked like skyscrapers.

If he wasn't so angry he would have laughed at the faces that adorned some of the chess pieces. Robert was the King, Oliver the Queen and Enrique was a pawn.

He stood up as the pieces began to move. The white and black pawns all advanced towards him. Johnny stood up and ran for his life only to be blocked by two knights. He screamed as they came near and almost crushed him.

When he opened his eyes again he looked at the dark abyss that surrounded him with a small pinprick of light fading in the distance.

"What now?" he asked himself. Seconds later he hit something that felt like a sponge. Standing up he looked behind him and was surprised to find Enrique bloated up and being deflated.

It fell flat on the floor and revealed a grinning Oliver behind it dressed as a queen. Johnny almost fell to the floor he was laughing so hard, but then he saw the All Starz behind him/her and began to run.

A few minutes later he was out of breath and in a mini golf course being hit by several golf balls the size of a basket ball. He looked up and saw it was raining golf balls, which was strange to say the least. The floor turned to quick sand and swallowed him up.

He looked around and found himself in the BBA headquarters. It was strange...

Mister Dickenson was a large table made out of mint in the middle of the room and various Beyblading teams were gathered around him trying to listen to him through mouthfuls of himself.

"You're late!" Max called from his seat and the rest of the teams nodded in response.

"Take a bite." Robert said and moved up a space to give Johnny some room.

"You don't eat sweets." Johnny said looking at Robert strangely.

All the teams looked at him and smiled sadistically. Kai came up behind him and held him down, while the Majestics tore off a piece of Mr. Dickenson and advanced.

The White Tigers pried open his mouth and Enrique stuffed the sweet in his mouth.

Johnny sat up in bed and spat out the piece of cloth in his mouth. Looking at the rest of his team he gave a glare that could have melted snow. They all gave a nervous grin and dropped the red sharpie...

* * *

There! If you didn't understand the end they drew pictures on his face.

~_LOATIA_


End file.
